La niñera de Jade West
by Nina West Rutter
Summary: Tori Vega cuidó a Jade West cuando esta era pequeña, por problemas con su familia la despidieron, pero el destino vuelve a cruzar su caminos, ¿Tori confunde el cariño con el amor? O...¿Esta enamorada de Jadelyn West?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridos lectores!

¿Me han extrañado?

Acá les dejo una nueva historia

Que recientemente se me ha ocurrido

Espero les guste, al igual que mi otro

Fic Jori UN AMOR CORRESPONDIDO?

Dejen sus reviews y recuerden…

*Victorious no me pertenece*

**LA NIÑERA DE JADE WEST**

**CAPITULO 1**

Victoria Vega, ese es mi nombre, pero ustedes pueden decirme Tori, la misma que se graduó con promedio de excelencia en Hollywood Arts, y la misma que cuidaba a Jadelyn West cuando era pequeña, actualmente tengo 22 años y soy doctora, ella tiene 17 ¿Cómo lo sé?, soy mayor que ella por 4 años, lo supe cuando empecé a trabajar para el Sr. y la Sra. West, esta última me despidió por "coquetear" con su esposo, que nunca lo hice, al contrario su marido era el que se me insinuaba y desde ahí perdí el contacto con Jadelyn, a pesar de tener un carácter frío, yo sabía que tenía un corazón lleno de bondad, que no lo demostrara no quería decir que no lo tuviera, sólo le faltaba un poco de amor para ser feliz, ¿Pero cómo podía ser feliz con un padre que sólo se preocupaba por su trabajo y con una madre que no la quería, siempre que Jade la invitaba al Día de las madres, Patricia West no asistía, buscaba cualquier pretexto para no ir con ella, por eso decidí quedarme 2 años más con ella a pesar del insoportable de su esposo y sus "flirteos" hacia mí, cuando Patricia decidió despedirme, Jade me defendió, pero su madre hacía caso omiso a lo que Jade dijera, así que me corrió de su casa, yo no necesitaba el trabajo solo quería cuidar a esa niña de hermoso cabello azabache y esos ojos ¿azules o verdes? Eran tan hermosos que ni siquiera se distinguía el color, no sé donde estudia o lo que es de su vida actualmente, cambiando de tema, Sikowitz, por si no lo conocen un maestro de mi antigua escuela, quiere que me presente de nuevo a Hollywood Arts, para inspirar con mis triunfos a sus demás estudiantes, por mi está bien pero tengo que arreglarme porque me presentaré hoy mismo a las 5:00 pm y son las 4:00, así que mejor tomo una ducha fría, me cambio de ropa y ¡En marcha a mi escuela!

**5:00 pm**

Voy en mi carro conduciendo, después de tomar un refrescante baño y de pasar minutos pensando en que me pondría para ir a ver a Sikowits, decidí usar un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado, una blusa roja escotada, y unas botas negras con un poco de tacón, ya puedo ver el letrero de la escuela, bajo la velocidad y estaciono mi vehículo, salgo del auto y lo cierro con el seguro automático que tiene la llave del mismo.

-Victoria Vega, ¡No lo puedo creer!-Dice Sikowitz mientras me abraza efusivamente, algo que es raro es que antes las clases eran en la mañana pero supongo que ya han cambiado el horario de entrada.

-No hay muchos maestros ¿Por qué?

-Oh Tori, es que en la tarde no hay clases, pero como sabía que tu jornada de trabajo era en la mañana quise que mis alumnos vinieran a esta hora.-¡Sí!, ya se me hacía raro que no hubiera gente bailando o cantando.

-De acuerdo y ¿Dónde están ellos?, quiero conocerlos-Digo con una sonrisa y Sikowitz vuelve a abrazarme dirigiéndome a la entrada del instituto, pasando por los corredores hasta llegar a los casilleros y justo ahí está el mío desocupado y con una nota que dice "Alumna estrella, no ocupar este casillero", una oleada de emociones me invade, pero voces masculinas me sacan de mis pensamientos.

-Hey Sikowitz ya llegamos.-Los chicos venían tan entretenidos con sus celulares que uno de ellos choca contra mí.

-Lo siento, yo no quería… ¡Wow! Pero miren que belleza- Cada quién lleva su gafete con su respectivo nombre, uno de ellos, Beck Oliver, André Harris, y el que choco conmigo un tal Robbie Shapiro, aunque suene raro este chico tiene un títere de nombre "Rex".

-Chicos, Chicos calmados, no actúen como bestias salvajes, vayan al salón y no molesten a la señorita.-Al ver que los chicos no quitan la vista de mí, Sikowitz los dirige a un salón regañándolos por su comportamiento y disculpándose conmigo por la conducta inapropiada de sus estudiantes, después de que eso sucede me giro rápidamente y le pego sin querer con el brazo a una persona, con un rostro familiar… bastante familiar, ¡Claro es ella!

-¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas!-Grita fulminándome con la mirada.-Es que acaso no…-Al ver su expresión siento que me recuerda, me recuerda tan bien como yo la recuerdo a ella.-To-To-To…ri?, ¿Tori Vega?-Siempre me ha gustado que me diga Tori, pero ella por molestarme la mayoría de las veces me decía Victoria.

-¡Vaya Jade, pero que amiga más guapa tienes!, mi nombre es Catherine Valentine, lo que se te ofrezca muñeca-Saca su libreta con un bolígrafo, anota algo, arranca la hoja y me la entrega lanzando una mirada coqueta y marchándose al mismo salón donde Sikowitz tenía a los chicos.-¡Llámame!

-No le hagas caso ella es muy infantil, tu sabes, no puede ver a una chica guapa, porque enseguida le da su número de teléfono.-Dice esbozando una media sonrisa, pero después de que hace esto, me pongo a pensar en algo ¡ME HA DICHO GUAPA!, indirectamente, pero lo ha dicho, una extraña sensación recorre mi cuerpo, parecido a un escalofrió o una descarga eléctrica, pronto esa sensación me invade de pies a cabeza, ¿ Acaso es emoción?, yo había cuidado a Jadelyn West cuando era una niña, y jamás había sentido eso en su presencia, ¿ Me sorprende verla convertida en una señorita después de haber necesitado mis cuidados?, probablemente sea eso, ahora ella es independiente, ha cambiado mucho durante todos estos años después de llevar ese cabello sedoso hasta los hombros, ahora lo trae cayendo como una cascada hasta su espalda, esos ojos han adoptado un color grisáceo que se mezcla entre el azul y el verde, y esas piernas torneadas se ven bien, envueltas en ese pantalón negro, a juego con una blusa provocativamente seductora del mismo color, y esos zapatos con tacón de aguja por supuesto negros, la hacían parecer más alta y también… más hermosa ¿!Pero que estoy diciendo!? , hablo como si Jade West me gustara, ¿Es que acaso este sentimiento va más allá del cariño?

**¡Gracias a todos mis fieles lectores!**


	2. La niñera de Jade West capitulo 2

¡Hola queridísimos lectores!

Siento mucho no actualizar pronto

Pero de vez en cuando subiré

Uno que otro capítulo nuevo

¡Espero y les guste!

La niñera de Jade West

Capítulo 2:

No… Imposible que yo quiera a Jadelyn West, ella es sólo… mi amiga, por así decirlo, pues algo que he aprendido con el tiempo es que Jade no tiene amigos, ni amigas, y aunque los años pasen, nunca he visto que la hermosa chica de ojos azulosos pero verdes a la vez, le haiga confesado a alguien sus sentimientos, ni siquiera a sus padres les comentaba sus problemas. Y… si me lo preguntan, por supuesto que me gustaría ser su amiga, su compañera, su confidente, a la que le cuente al oído todos esos secretos que solo su sombra puede saber, nadie más, solo ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Victoria?-Bien, el tono de voz frío y cruel ha vuelto, y créanme me sigue odiando igual o más que antes.-¿No piensas responderme?-¡Demonios!, ¿Por qué cuando la miró todos los recuerdos me invaden, me inundan, me sumergen en un mundo que hasta yo misma desconozco, pero después me regresan a la realidad, a una realidad donde Jade trata de asesinarme… tal vez no con un cuchillo, sierra, o trampas mortales, pero si con la mirada, con esa sonrisa diabólicamente tentadora, y con esos ojos simplemente deslumbrantes.

- ¡Sí, este, sí responderé.-Digo balbuceando y ganándome una mirada llena de confusión de parte de Jadelyn, ¡Bien hecho Tori!, seguramente ahora te odia más de lo que ya te odiaba antes.-Sikowitz me dijo que viniera a contar mis triunfos, logros y anécdotas más relevantes que haiga tenido en Hollywood Arts.

-No me importa a lo que haigas venido Vega.

-¡Pero tu acabas de preguntarme el motivo de mi visita!-¿Qué pasa con ella?, primero me hace una pregunta, y luego niega completamente que la ha hecho.

-¡Eso no quería decir que tenías que contestarla!, Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras o ¿sí?-Esperen… un momento, ¿Por qué está gritándome?

-Jade, tu preguntaste ligeramente molesta si iba a responder tu pregunta, así que si, dijiste que respondiera tu preguntas pues como verás…

-¡Cállate Vega!, voy a golpearte si no lo haces.-Y la voz fría se convirtió tenebrosa de un momento a otro.-Deberías ir ya al salón de Sikowitz, tu platica de triunfos y todo eso está por empezar… desafortunadamente, tendré que acompañarte, pues me toca tomar esa clase, aunque empiezo a sospechar que la tuya será más horrible que la de él.-La muchacha de cabello azabache y voz fríamente seductora empieza a caminar notablemente molesta a mi lado, llegamos con Sikowitz, Jade entra primero y me golpea ligeramente el hombro, después camino hasta el escenario y…

-¡AH!-Grito asustada al ver que una pelota casi me golpea en la cara, todos miran al culpable confusos, excepto Jade, que se está muriendo de la risa al ver mi reacción, ¿Cómo es posible que un señor ,con probablemente más de 60 años, o eso es lo que dicen… tiré pelotazos a sus alumnos?-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Vamos Tori, tienes que admitir que fue divertido-¡Claro que no!-Debiste ver tu cara cuando la pelota paso cerca de ti, muy divertido… estoy seguro de que si mandamos un video de tu cara a la empresa encargada de pasar cosas graciosas en la televisión seguro ganas el primer lugar.-Los únicos que se están riendo es Sikowitz y Jade, los demás del grupo estamos viendo al maestro con cara de ¿Está demente?, la situación incómoda, que acaba de suceder desaparece cuando la dulce pelirroja… Catherine Valentine, empieza a hacerme preguntas relacionadas a mi trabajo mientras los demás me miran curiosos, la tarde transcurre, muchas preguntas a las que otorgo gentilmente muchas respuestas, empieza a anochecer, la clase culmina, algunos aplauden y me felicitan después de esto se retiran, yo espero a que Sikowitz me miré, él lo hace y me felicita como sus demás alumnos, me retiro, el conserje comienza a cerrar los salones con llave, salgo del instituto y saco las llaves de mi carro, lo enciendo, entro en él, y veo que Jade está sola y frotándose los brazos debido al frío.

-¡Jade!-No me escucha o probablemente me esté ignorando, pero no puedo dejarla, hacerlo me da un mal presentimiento, pongo en marcha el automóvil y conduzco hasta donde está ella.-¿Necesitas un aventón a tu casa?, si quieres podría llevarte.-Ella me mira con cierta duda.-No te voy a intentar asesinar o algo por el estilo, sólo quiero llevarte a tu casa para que no te suceda nada malo, o con esta temperatura tan fría te arriesgues a pescar un resfriado, o… mueras de hipotermia, lo que pase primero.

-No quiero que me lleves a ningún lado-Dice mirándome fríamente.-Deja de preocuparte por mí, yo ya no soy una niña y tú ya no eres mi niñera, así que evita intentar cuidarme.-Un fuerte viento hace que Jade estornudé y su nariz se ponga un poco roja.

-¡Jadelyn West, no seas terca y sube al auto ahora mismo!-Ella me fulmina con la mirada y posteriormente me dedica una sonrisa…malvada y retadora.-Jade… no hagas de esto un desafío, sube al auto, te vas a congelar.-Digo abriendo la puerta del copiloto estirándome un poco de mi asiento.

-¡Bien!-Grita molesta, sube al auto y cierra la puerta del mismo, al ver que le sonrió dulcemente, evade mi mirada.-Pero sólo porque hace demasiado frío afuera.-Ella mira por la ventana a un gato trepado en un árbol cerca de Hollywood Arts, se distrae y toco su mano, al sentir mi contacto la retira rápidamente.

-¡Estás helada Jade!-Grito sorprendida.-Antes de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad ¿Podrías tomar dos chamarras de los asientos traseros?-Me mira molesta, se gira y localiza lo que le he pedido, las toma y me las da.

-Toma una.-Jade no la acepta al principio pero después la coge y se la pone, enciendo la calefacción del auto para que el ambiente sea más cálido, posteriormente yo también me pongo la chamarra.- ¿Dónde vives?

-Solo ve todo derecho, yo te digo donde te detendrás.-Asiento con la cabeza y tomo la calle correspondiente para llevar a Jadelyn a su casa.

-Es raro que viviendo aquí no me hubiera topado ni una sola vez contigo durante todos estos años.

-Victoria, acabo de mudarme de nuevo a Hollywood hace tres semanas, yo no vivía aquí, poco después de que mi madre te despidiera nos mudamos a Canadá, pero como puedes ver hemos regresado.

-Oh… Y ¿Cómo te ha ido durante todo este tiempo?-Pregunto con una voz dulce, la chica de cabello azabache me mira.- ¿Y bien, no piensas responderme.- Digo con la mirada fija en el camino.

-Te he extrañado…-El corazón me da un vuelco, siento un escalofrío y una sensación recorre mi cuerpo, el problema es que empiezo a sospechar que esa sensación también es acompañada de un sentimiento… ¿Amor?


	3. La niñera de Jade West capitulo 3

Hola a todos mis lectores

¿Cómo están?

Me alegro de que les haya gustado el fic

La niñera de Jade West aunque para todos los lectores de Jori Un amor correspondido

Dos chicas me han dicho que quieren secuela ¿Ustedes que opinan?

Bueno acá está otro capítulo

Dejen sus reviews y recuerden *Victorious no me pertenece*

**LA NIÑERA DE JADE WEST**

**Capítulo 3:**

-Ah-Ah Yo-Yo también te he extrañado Jade, era muy divertido cuidarte, salir a jugar contigo bajo la lluvia, aunque no fue muy gracioso cuando me diste una patada en la rodilla.

-Toda mi vida ha cambiado desde que no estás, tú eras la única capaz de entenderme con tan sólo mirarme, no hacían falta palabras para describirte como me sentía, tu siempre tratabas de que yo estuviera bien, y a pesar de no tener una familia perfecta valía la pena seguir viva.-Ella me sonríe tímidamente mientras una lágrima se desliza lentamente por su mejilla.

-Tranquila, no llores, sólo faltan algunas cuadras para llegar a tu casa.- Pasaron algunos minutos y después llegamos al lugar deseado, ella abre la puerta del automóvil y luego la cierra.

-Gracias Victoria.- Jade empieza a buscar algo desesperadamente en su pantalón.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡Maldición! Olvidé mis llaves… pero no te preocupes iré caminando al hotel más cercano, después de todo tengo dinero, mañana iré con Catherine, ella sacó unas llaves de repuesto de esta casa.

-Si quieres… puedes quedarte en mi casa.-Ella niega con la cabeza y empieza a caminar.- ¡Jade! ¡Detente!, ¿Podrías ser una buena persona conmigo al menos por un día? -La mencionada se detiene y regresa al auto, hace un pequeño puchero, y abre la puerta del copiloto, posteriormente la cierra y conduzco a mi casa, lo cual duro aproximadamente media hora.

-¡Bien, ya llegamos! - Ambas salimos del auto, agarro la llave de este y lo cierro con el seguro automático, posteriormente entramos a la casa.

-¿Hay alguien?

-No, Trina se va de fiesta todas las noches con sus compañeras de trabajo, así que prácticamente vivo sola.-Jade empieza a inspeccionar el lugar, mira con dulzura al gato de porcelana que se encuentra en la mesa de centro.

-Recuerdo cuando te dije que si no me pedías disculpas por decirme que hacer, lo tiraría por la ventana.- Sonrío, Jade sigue caminando por los alrededores con cierta… nostalgia.

-Hay tantos recuerdos en esta casa… recuerdos que un día tú y yo compartimos, ¿Tan fácil te rendiste Victoria?

-¿De qué hablas Jade?

-Tú nunca le coqueteaste a mi padre, él era el que se te insinuaba con sus flirteos, pero mi madre no me creyó cuando yo le dije esto, y al ver que yo te defendía optó por despedirte, pero… no hiciste nada por quedarte, no te despediste de mí, ese día me levanté buscándote y no te encontré, te habías ido…

-Jade, yo ya no podía quedarme en tu casa, había ciertos problemas entre tus padres y yo que ya no tenían solución, pero lo importante es que ustedes siguen unidos…como familia y pasé lo que pasé nunca te dejarán sola.

-¿Y si te dijera que murierón en un accidente automovilístico hace dos años? ¿Qué ahora no tengo a nadie con quien desahogarme? ¡La única que me soporta es Catherine!-Empieza a llorar y paso mi mano por su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla.- Te necesito y lo he hecho todo este tiempo… aunque Beck Oliver ha sido una gran persona para mí… a pesar de ser mi novio también ha sido mi amigo, aunque nunca le he contado como me siento, porque tengo miedo de que el me lastimé, de enamorarme perdidamente de una persona y que me traicioné.-Jade se sienta en el sillón, y yo siento como si el corazón se me hubiera partido hace unos segundos en mil pedazos cuando mencionó a su NOVIO como si fuera el amo del universo.

-Tal vez deberías descansar un poco, puedes dormir en la habitación de mi hermana.-La pelinegra asiente con la cabeza, la tomo del brazo y subimos las escaleras mientras se seca sus lágrimas, llegamos a la habitación, ella se acuesta en la cama mientras yo la observó desde la puerta.-Dulces sueños Jade, Descansa.

-Tori, espera, Se me olvido decirte algo… También tengo miedo de que mi mundo se desmoroné y no estés tu para ayudarme.-Le sonrío dulcemente.

-Nunca te dejaré sola, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.-Cierro la puerta despacio y me dirijo a mi habitación, me recuesto en mi cama después de haberme puesto mi pijama, y caigo profundamente en un sueño.

**Al día siguiente:**

Escucho ruidos en la cocina, bajo sigilosamente y miró a Jade preparando café, subo las escaleras de nuevo, me doy una ducha rápida dejando que las cálidas gotas de agua se deslicen por todo mi cuerpo, cierro la regadera, me envuelvo en mi toalla, salgo del baño y me pongo el uniforme correspondiente a mi centro de trabajo, bajo a la planta baja y miro a Jade, ella me sonríe ligeramente y luego se sienta en la mesa.

-He preparado café, espero que no te moleste.

-Para nada.-Tomo la taza que me ha preparado y comienzo a beberlo rápidamente.

-¿No entras un poco más tarde a trabajar?

-Sí, pero te llevaré a la casa de Cat para que recojas tus llaves, te des una ducha, cambies tu ropa y vayas a Hollywood Arts.

-Tori…estos días no tendremos clases, habrá audiciones para actuar en una obra, cada estudiante debe filmar una escena en su casa, pero Sikowitz me dijo que yo no podía participar porque ya había estado en tres obras antes junto con Catherine, Robbie, Beck, André, y Rex, ahora tenemos que esperar 4 meses para volver a inscribirnos a otras.

-Aun así, no tienes tus llaves y debes entrar a tu casa, ¡Vamos con Cat! ¿Qué estamos esperando?-Ambas salimos de la casa y subimos al auto, la casa de Catherine no está muy lejos por lo cual sólo nos hicimos 20 minutos en llegar, tocamos la puerta ,la pelirroja nos invita entrar y nos sentamos en el sillón, ella había hecho una pijamada con André, Beck, Robbie y Rex para poder elaborar un experimento con un hámster, Jade se acerca al chico popular de Hollywood Arts y le susurra algo en el oído, Beck la abraza y siento que no puedo respirar, como si me hubieran pegado con un bate en el estómago porque antes de dormir me pusé a pensar en la chica de ojos azul-verdoso y he descubierto que estoy enamorada de ella.

-¿Y para qué han venido?

-Jade olvidó sus llaves y como tú tienes una de repuesto, queríamos saber si eres tan amable de prestárnosla para poder abrir su casa.-Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras Cat se le queda mirando a Jade, y esta la toma de la mano dirigiéndola a la cocina, pasan algunos minutos y por fin salen, Jade le da un beso en la mejilla a su novio y le dice con voz seductora que lo espera en la noche, el sólo sonríe, espero a que acabé esa escena tan perturbadora… para mí, y salimos de la casa, subo al auto seguida por Jade y empiezo a conducir.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-Ella niega con la cabeza.

-Quiero ver donde trabajas.-Sonrío y me dirijo al lugar donde voy todos los días por la mañana, la pelinegra y yo salimos del auto, empiezo a caminar con rapidez, entro, no hay mucha gente en comparación con otros días, y el doctor que se encontraba cerca de mi oficina me saluda mientras Jadelyn me observa.

-Hola Victoria, ¿Cómo está la doctora más bella de todo el lugar?

-Bien, Gracias Erik, es muy dulce de tu parte.

-No hay problema, ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?-El me mira con esos penetrantes ojos azules mientras pasa una mano por su cabello ondulado.

-No lo sé, depende de las ocupaciones que tenga.

-De acuerdo, entonces llámame a las 6:00 si quieres ir, te veo luego.

-Adiós.-Me da un beso en la mejilla y se va, entro a mi oficina y miro a Jade cruzada de piernas con una expresión ¿Molesta?

-Tengo que hablar contigo seriamente Victoria…-Dice fulminándome con la mirada.


End file.
